


"Fate? What's that?"

by Sinhaya



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Jackson Dances, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinhaya/pseuds/Sinhaya
Summary: Or Jinson soulmate au where Jinyoung doesn’t believe in soulmates, doesn’t understand why a mark should decide the person he would spend his life and where Jackson is the complete opposite.And you know what they say ?Opposite attracts ...
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	"Fate? What's that?"

Jinyoung didn’t know how that happened, one day he was peacefully studying for his exams, and the next he was at a cafe, sitting in front of the man that was supposed to be his soulmate. 

‘Supposed to be his soulmate’, because Jinyoung didn’t want a Soulmate, didn’t understand the actual need of having marks to recognize them, didn’t understand why you should have to be with them in the first place, didn’t the heart have a free mind, why should marks tell it who to love and cherish?

It was all a big coincidence, Jinyoung tells himself when he thinks back at the day before.

Jinyoung is in the library, headphones in his ears, concentrating hard in order to stay focused on his extra credit homework. The sound of the chair moving in front of him doesn’t even phase him, nose in his books as he studies away. 

A hand comes to tap lightly at his notebook, and it takes a few seconds for Jinyoung to realize that someone was sitting there. The boy in front of him had brown hair and big eyes, hands cupping his own cheeks as his lips formed a small pout.

Jinyoung takes off his headphones, a little bit annoyed that he had been disturbed, but before he can question what was the other’s problem, the stranger asks.

“Do you believe in Fate?”

Jinyoung furrows his eyebrows as he looks at him, why was this stranger asking him this kind of questions, and why should he answer them?

“Why are you asking me this?” He asks back, already a bit angry by the other’s behavior

“Because if you don’t, I just wanted to warn you that we might see each other more often than you think” The other answers, smiling brightly as he stands up, winking before walking to the library door.

Jinyoung stares at the stranger’s retreating form in shock.

That man was his Soulmate, well if the mark on his neck was anything to go by. Because Jinyoung had the same on the back of his hand. A small star that he would have probably missed if it wasn’t for the red glow it had, matching with the one on his hand, a sign that Soulmates had found each other.

But again, just because they had matching marks doesn’t mean that they are made for each other, and what’s Fate? Just a series of coincidences anyways.

And as Jinyoung adjusts his headphones on his head, he realizes that the other didn’t even give his name before leaving.

* * *

It makes no sense, Jinyoung doesn’t even know how he ended up here. He did feel like something was going to happen this morning, but he had thought that was because of the surprise exam his professor gave him, not this. 

His usual coffee shop had closed earlier and he still hadn’t got the chance to drink his daily caffeine shot, but he remembered how Youngjae told him to go try this one instead, the Phoenix. 

However, Jinyoung didn’t expect to see the stranger from yesterday sitting at one of the tables by the windows. Feeling himself getting annoyed by the simple thought of being left alone, with no information whatsoever about the other, Jinyoung enters the coffee shop furiously, with a single destination in mind, the chair in front of his “soulmate”.

The other doesn’t seem surprised, is still smiling, even though Jinyoung knows he looks angry and radiates furious energy.

“You know I remember I said we would meet soon, but I didn’t expect soon to be today. Anyways, I was right, Fate does exist, else how would have this happened? Tell me.”The stranger says smirking before Jinyoung can even try to open his mouth.

“Fate? What Fate? What is Fate anyway?,” Jinyoung snorts as he answers the man in front of him, “This is just a big coincidence, my usual coffee shop is closed and this one is known to be good too, I would have to any other good coffee shop.” He shrugs his shoulders, trying to get his point across because he was right, this was just a coincidence.

“But you still came here” The other retorts raising his eyebrow and Jinyoung just wants to slap that stupid facial expression away. How can someone be so infuriating and somehow so beautiful? 

Because yes, Jinyoung might be pissed, that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate a nice view when he saw one. The man in front of him was muscled, biceps peeking through the tight fabric of his shirt, which conveniently had a few buttons open, leaving for everyone to see a glimpse of golden smooth skin.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes at the obvious display, wondering how his “One in a million” soulmate managed to look like a playboy who loved himself a little too much. 

But as he goes back to observe the stranger’s face he focuses on the small details of the other, the way his brown hair seemed to fall flawlessly on his forehead, how his jaw seemed clenched because of his smirk, how his eyes seemed to be examining him as well.

“Enjoying the view? Trying to see if I’m worthy enough for you?” The other teases and Jinyoung swears he’s about to lose his mind.

He sighs loudly before answering,

“Well, I don’t believe in Fate, but I do believe in my eyes, so excuse me. If we are bound to see each other that much as you said, might as well try to find something good out of it, no ?” Jinyoung questions, a small smile on his lips, sure that the other would go again on a monologue about Fate and Destiny.

But to his surprise, the stranger just comes closer to the table and dangerously closer to him, his hand coming to lift up lightly his chin, as Jinyoung’s eyes widen in shock. 

“We could, we could also do so much more, but not until you believe in Fate Angel,” He says as he just stands up, taking his leather jacket, leaving a few bills on the table.

Jinyoung is again left alone, more frustrated than the day before, more annoyed than the day before because fuck, WHAT WAS HIS NAME FOR GOODNESS SAKE? 

* * *

The next time Jinyoung sees his ‘Soulmate’, or that annoying frustratingly beautiful man that was supposed to be his soulmate, he kind of wants to pass out. 

The man on stage seems to be so focused on his choreography, so confident about his body, confident enough to wear a red shirt, barely closed, leaving his chest for everyone to see and, well, that includes Jinyoung too, right? 

The defined muscles on his chest combined with that sexy choreography really shouldn’t be this lethal, but it was and Jinyoung isn’t sure he can handle this much.

Today was the dance team’s showcase and Jinyoung was here because of Jaebeom, who was the best dancer Jinyoung knew personally (with Yugyeom as a close second), but that was probably biased since Jaebeom was also his best friend since forever. 

Jaebeom who was Youngjae’s, his other best friend, boyfriend, despite not being matches. And that was one of the reasons why Jinyoung didn’t believe in Soulmates and marks (and also a little bit because his parents didn’t have the best relationship, despite being soulmates).

Why should marks decide who you have to spend your life with? Why couldn’t you find someone for yourself? Why couldn’t he have the Youngjae to his Jaebeom? 

Jinyoung was envious of their relationship and how they complemented each other so perfectly but he couldn’t bring himself to be jealous of them, because no matter how much he cringed when seeing them display affection in public, he would never change anything about the couple.

And that’s why he was even more sure of his own decision, to not trust fate and make sure that he was the only one to decide his own future. Fate wasn’t something he believed in, and destiny was reliable, he only had himself to find his actual Soulmate, the one he actually connected with and not the one the Marks decided to give him.

That’s why tonight he sees his ‘soulmate’ he feels all the frustration and more coming back at him. Because he really doesn’t want to be with his Mark Soulmate, but when that man looked like that, what was he supposed to do? He didn’t have the mind to reject such a handsome face, even if he felt annoyed at him, even if he didn’t believe in Fate, even if the other was playing with him.

(But in all honesty, when he was asked to come to the showcase, he nearly refused the invitation, feeling too tired because of classes, but at the last minute, he accepted, because he felt like he had to come, but again, he didn’t think this was the reason why)

Loud claps around bring him back to reality, where the stranger is in the center of the stage, chest shining under the bright lights, beads of sweat running on the side of his face, and Jinyoung can’t take his eyes away. The other’s eyes seem to scan over the small crowd, as if trying to find something or someone, and they surprisingly stop on him, a small smirk on his face, as if the man knew he was going to be there, and Jinyoung finds himself staring back.

The rest of the show is a blur, Jinyoung not being in the right mind to try to focus on what’s happening in front of him, only thinking back at his Soulmate. He claps at the end of the showcase and with Youngjae, they go backstage to go look for Jaebeom and Yugyeom (and maybe that person too, if he’s still there). 

Jaebeom seems to be lost in a conversation with someone wearing a green hoodie, and Jinyoung feels a tug in his heart. Was this him? Was this how Soulmates felt when they were close to each other? What would happen if they actually were together then? 

Despite having his doubts, Jinyoung does start to get curious about those things. Those small tugs in his heart, the feeling of anticipating something that disappears as soon as he sees his soulmate, and also the frustration of not knowing anything about the other.

These small things did seem random to Jinyoung, but now that he thinks about it again, maybe it was all linked, maybe it was Fate. 

And as he gets closer to his best friend, the other man suddenly turns around, facing Jinyoung, smiling brightly, making his eyes disappear.

Jinyoung stops, recognizing the other’s facial features so easily and for the first time, feels himself smiling back.

“Hi, I’m Jackson, your soulmate”

And Jinyoung, right at that moment knows, he _knows_ that Fate does exist.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> well tell me how you feel about this and happy Valentine's Day ^^
> 
> this is unedited/unbetaed btw


End file.
